


Mostly Safe

by ColorCoated



Series: Nurse Bucky & Cap Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always More Lube, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Nurse Bucky, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Shrunkyclunks, Talking, first time rimming, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: Steve was a master tactician for goodness sake; literally one of the best in the world, and it was obvious there was a reason Bucky was pulling him into his bedroom and pushing him down onto his bed.Bucky was going to have sex with him.It’s not that he didn’t understand sex; he knew the mechanics... But men were different, and Steve was nervous.Luckily, Bucky has plenty to say about it.AKA Bucky teaches Steve all about safe (and fun!) sex!*Part of a series, but can be read independently.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to grammar hero [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile)for her fantastic Beta work. 
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo Square **Column O, Row 3: Safe Sex**. I hit my person goal of 5 Bingo fics. Hooray!!
> 
> *There is a small continuality error with [ Clinically Speaking ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12587932)where CS mentions Steve having oral sex in his teens and in this fic it didn't happen. Just go with it.

Steve pulled open the door to his quarters and Bucky strolled in, an easy smile on his face. His backpack was hanging off one shoulder, hair twisted into a bun on the top of his head, and paired with those lilac scrubs Steve loved so much. Steve knew Bucky’s work schedule, and his best guy would’ve been off a few hours ago, which made Steve curious about why Bucky had been in the Tower when Steve had called to say he was back in town.

Bucky must’ve been waiting for Steve, because despite his smile, there was a recognizable tiredness etched into his face. 

“Bucky,” Steve breathed out, his man a sight for sore eyes.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky started, voice full of warmth, visibly looking him up and down, “you cleared for hugging?”

“Yes, _Nurse_ ,” He huffed teasingly, touched by Bucky’s concern, as Bucky stepped into his space and wrapped his arms tight around Steve’s waist. “All superficial bruising this time, nothing serious. Bruises are mostly healed already.”

He heard Bucky sigh, in what could’ve been relief, and enjoyed the tenderness of Bucky nuzzling in closer to his neck.

Steve’s arms automatically wrapped around Bucky’s body, pushing his backpack to the floor, and held him close. It was nice, soaking up affection from his man.

It wasn’t the first time Steve had been called away since they’d started dating, but it was the first time he’d had a communications blackout for a mission (as a precaution, everything was fine), and he hadn’t talked to Bucky in 13 days.

That was the longest they’d gone without some kind of communication since the day Bucky joined him in the cafeteria three months ago.

“I missed you,” Steve added quietly, because it was true.

Bucky had carved out a steady place in Steve’s life. On one hand, Steve still lurked around Medical Bravo to catch a glance of his favorite nurse, but on the other hand, now he was actually able to work up the courage to say ‘hello’ when he did.

Bucky had been endlessly patient with Steve, and Steve appreciated it. It had been a very long time since he’d dated anyone, and to be honest, he and Peggy hadn’t been able to ‘date’ much in the traditional sense, seeing as it was the middle of the war. That was more stolen kisses, clandestine meetings, and late night trysts in his officer’s tent; but it was real and it was his.

Dating Bucky was different. Steve wasn’t exactly sure if Bucky was his boyfriend, he’d never used that term before and wasn’t one hundred percent clear on the specifics (Pepper was often referred to as Maria and Natasha’s girlfriend despite the fact there was nothing romantic there?), but he was embarrassingly nervous to ask (which was ironic seeing as he was courageous to a fault in many other aspects of his life). He knew that Bucky wasn’t seeing anyone else, as Bucky had clearly spelled that out for him, and Steve wasn’t seeing anyone else either.

Sure, balancing one partner and saving the world didn’t leave him with many openings in his schedule, but he had no desire to make time with anyone else. Bucky was all he wanted.

So things were good.

Steve liked observing Bucky in his natural habitat, his maybe-boyfriend was confident and impressive at work, and when Medical Alpha had been short-staffed due to the flu, Steve got to witness Bucky’s fantastic bedside manner as he patched up Clint.

There was something utterly heartwarming about watching his best guy patch up one of his best friends. It left Steve’s entire being filled with warmth and pride and he felt damn lucky that someone as wonderful as Bucky had become a firm presence in his life.

Sometimes, when Steve wasn’t stuck in tactical meetings or mission de-briefs or strategy sessions, he would text Bucky and they would meet in the cafeteria during Bucky’s lunch break for a quick bite.

These moments were far too short to count for real dates, but if it meant that Steve had an uninterrupted 45 minutes with his man, then he’d take it. He got one or three of these mini-dates with Bucky each week if their schedules aligned and Steve wasn’t out of town, and he looked forward to each one.

There were times where Steve would get a text message, and would be able to take a five minute break in between meetings, where he’d duck down to the Tower lobby to see Bucky waiting for him in well-worn jeans and a hoodie. Steve would only have a few minutes free, but it was just enough time for Bucky to kiss him on the cheek, and pass him a fresh cup of Starbucks coffee (with Steve’s name on the side in the middle of a heart), before sending Steve back in meetings, his attitude considerably lighter than before. Sometimes, if he was really lucky, Steve even got an affectionate little pat on the ass with his coffee.

Things were going well.

Well, mostly well anyway.

They had had actual dates; after that day Bucky had kissed him, Steve had nervously asked Bucky to dinner and Bucky had enthusiastically accepted. Then Bucky had taken him to the movies, some dumb action flick which had people jumping out of planes in a way that was entirely unrealistic (which Steve knew from experience but didn’t care since Bucky held his hand nearly the entire length of the film). Steve had brought Bucky flowers when Bucky cooked him dinner, and Steve had a short-lived cramp from laughing so hard the night Bucky had taken him to the batting cages.

Steve hadn’t had a cramp since 1936.

It was glorious.

So, things were good.

Mostly.

Each date had ended with Steve escorting Bucky home, since Steve was a gentleman and despite Tony’s dating advice, chivalry wasn’t dead. Bucky seemed amused by it, but pleased, and if it caused that light-as-air smile on Bucky’s sweet face, then Steve was going to keep on doing it.

Steve was exceedingly happy that Bucky had made the first move and kissed him three months ago. The fact that it took him weeks to work up the nerve just to talk to Bucky, Steve was sure it would’ve taken months (years was an over statement, right? Right.) to kiss the guy, so Steve was glad Bucky took the initiative.

And what a kiss it was.

With the first kiss out of the way, and with the near constant desire to have his hands on Bucky, the second kiss had come easily, after their first actual date.

So had the third and fourth and fifth.

Kisses came easily, after all their dates (and before and during), and their walks home had evolved into Bucky asking Steve up, and Steve pressing Bucky against the back of his door and kissing the everloving hell out of him.

Things heated up from there.

Eventually they’d moved to the couch, and it felt good, so good, to feel Bucky sitting in his lap, grinding his tight ass against Steve’s hard dick while Bucky’s tongue all but fucked into Steve’s mouth.

It felt natural then, after the four times Steve had come in his pants, his underwear uncomfortably wet and sticky with his release, for Bucky to work his hand into Steve’s pants, while Steve enthusiastically repeated his consent.

The “Yes, Bucky, oh god, yes!” seemed to do something for Bucky as well, because when Steve shouted those words a few weeks later, Bucky had winked saucily at him and dropped to his knees between Steve’s spread legs, the same way he’d done that first time in Steve’s apartment.

The blow jobs had been great. Steve sure as hell liked receiving them, and he might be biased, but Bucky seemed incredibly talented with his gorgeous mouth. Giving them started by feeling more awkward than sexy, as it was a completely new experience for Steve, but Bucky was very encouraging and assured Steve that it had been a extremely satisfying turn of events.

Three months may have seemed fast for their physical courtship, but Steve honestly didn’t know what the ‘standard’ amount of time was. He couldn’t compare it to what he had with Peggy, because stealing moments between literal acts of war had accelerated their physical relationship.

From the convoluted dating advice he got from Tony (Steve really should’ve gone to Sam first), hook up culture seemed expected and accepted in this century.

Steve didn’t mind that, but it wasn’t exactly for him. He didn’t begrudge others having causal physical relationships, but the last person, and only person, he’d been with was Peggy.

Peggy who had his heart, with whom he would’ve grown old and raised a family if he’d had a chance.

Whatever memories he had with her, it felt too disrespectful to move on and replace the memory of Peggy’s body under his with a random one night stand.

Though Natasha had been trying to set him up the entire time, Steve had been out of the ice for over a year before he’d pursued a relationship with Bucky.

Steve had not only been grieving the loss of Peggy as the woman he knew, but also the life he knew, and the post-war life he hoped he’d have. He hadn’t been ready to open himself up emotionally right away, and he needed time to heal (despite what Natasha thought).

He met Bucky at a moment where he was finally emotionally available, but physically, he still wanted to take things slow.

Bucky respected his decision of course, and never made him feel awkward or strange about it, even though Tony was constantly badgering him about the ‘three date rule’ and how waiting literal months to sleep together was absurd.

Honestly, Steve didn’t think three months was slow. He and Bucky had done a lot in that time, and it was technically even less than that because he’d been gone for 13 days. It seemed like a fair amount of time to him, but Bucky had respected his wishes, and let Steve lead the pace of their coupling.

It’s why it had been easy to move from light kisses to heavy petting to dry humping to hand jobs to blow jobs. Steve just followed what felt good, what his body liked, what he was comfortable with, and each step of their physical relationship had felt natural as they explored it.

It was, surprisingly, one of the easier and least complicated parts of Steve’s life.

It felt right.

Despite the fact that many of the moments they shared were brief periods in-between Steve’s busy schedule, he still saw Bucky plenty and feeling emotionally connected to his partner really helped all the physical stuff to come naturally.

Which is why it was mostly good.

Except for the fact that, well, Steve had never had anal sex with a man before, and he wasn’t sure how to broach that topic.

Technically, he hadn’t had anal sex with anyone at all, but regardless, that was clearly where this relationship was going and he had to figure it out.

Steve had had penetrative sex with Peggy, and it had been pretty fantastic, but his prior sweetheart had an intimate knowledge of what she liked and had been more than happy to share that knowledge with Steve.

He may have been literally fighting Nazis at that point, but had never felt more victorious than when Peggy cried out, practically screaming as she came for the first time with Steve’s head buried between her legs.

It was a very fond memory.

He had loved Peggy, part of him always would, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate men as much as he did women.

Steve was obviously very attracted to men, and had no qualms about those feelings. His bisexuality had always been a part of him, but before the ice, it had just been too dangerous to explore. Sure, there were places you could go that men whispered about, but Steve was barely healthy enough to go out as it was; he couldn’t imagine his asthma would’ve taken a break while he tried to have sex with another man.

It was dangerous for his health, and obviously dangerous for many other reasons; then he was off to war and in love with Peggy and it wasn’t something he was thinking about.

Unlike right now, when he was very much thinking about men, about Bucky, and his attention to him.

“Missed you too, babydoll.” Bucky answered softly against Steve’s neck in response, using the pet name that he only used in private, the one that twisted up Steve’s insides every time. “Missed you so much.”

The thread of desperation in Bucky’s tone immediately had Steve’s heart racing. It would be embarrassing how fast the sound went to his dick, if he wasn’t sure Bucky felt the same.

Suddenly, Bucky’s body was pressed even tighter against his and the nuzzling at his neck morphed into wet open-mouthed kisses.

Steve groaned as Bucky’s lips travelled up to his ear and he nibbled gently at Steve’s earlobe.

If Steve was lucky, Bucky would worry that lobe between his teeth. That would feel so good.

“You know what else I missed?” Bucky’s tongue traced along the outer shell of Steve’s ear, before delicately moving to the inner shell and Steve felt goosebumps pebble up on the entire left side of his body.

“This?” Steve questioned, voice thick, as he unwrapped an arm from Bucky’s body to cup his cheek and bring their lips together for a deep kiss.

Steve was in no way surprised that Bucky was quick with giving kisses. Despite the fact that Steve was a big fan of any type of kissing with Bucky, over the last couple months, he’d noticed his best guy was quick and needy with physical affection when Steve returned home from a mission. Steve didn’t know if it was because of the distance between them or that Steve’s job could put him in harm’s way and Bucky worried. Maybe both?

Still, Steve didn’t mind it; Bucky’s hands on his body post-mission was a good reminder that he was home and reaffirmed that whatever was happening with Bucky was real and tangible.

“How did you know?” Bucky teased as he pulled away, giving Steve one more deep kiss before he stepped out of the embrace.

Steve grunted in response, his chin tilting down to chase Bucky’s lips as he stepped away.

“C’mon Captain,” Bucky practically purred, grabbing the strap of his backpack with one hand, and tangling his fingers with Steve’s with the other as he pulled Steve down the hall to the bedroom. “‘M gonna show you just how much you were missed.”

Steve went easily, but inside his heart hammered in his chest. It wouldn’t be the first time they shared blow jobs in a bedroom, but that had been at Bucky’s place. Logically, the progression from Steve’s couch, where they’d last fooled around, to here, the bedroom in Steve’s quarters, had to signify something important.

He was a master tactician for goodness sake; literally one of the best in the world, and it was obvious there was a reason Bucky was pulling him into his bedroom and pushing him down onto his bed; his king-sized, very large, and very roomy bed.

Bucky was going to have sex with him.

(Or he was going to have sex with Bucky? Sex with each other? Steve wasn’t sure about the terminology.)

The last time Steve felt nervousness, he was crashing a plane into the arctic. This was nothing.

Right? Well, mostly right.

It’s not that he didn’t understand sex; he knew the mechanics, he watched porn. Much like vaginal sex, the mechanics of insertion were the same.

But men were different, and Steve was embarrassed that he was nervous.

Porn so obviously wasn’t an accurate portrayal of real life, Steve knew this. Despite the fact that he almost exclusively watched guy on guy videos; he’d watched a few of heterosexual sex, and having experienced that in the past, he knew the videos were wildly unrealistic.

It was one thing to understand the mechanics, but another to actually do it in person.

Steve Rogers, who never felt in over his head about anything, including jumping on a grenade (which wasn’t live, but that was beside the point), had no idea who to ask about sex. He was a grown man, who was actually healthy enough to have a sex life, and it was embarrassing to think that he needed help in this area.

Before the ice, especially before the serum, this wasn’t something he could talk about. He was sure that others were gay or bisexual, but it was a secret, it wasn’t something you would mention. Apparently he never did.

His doctors obviously all worked at the Tower, and he could only imagine what his teammates would think if they saw Steve voluntarily make a doctor appointment (and of course they would notice because he loved his friends but they were the noseyest group of people he’d met since the Commandos). They would assume something was wrong and Steve would have to explain his business as not to worry them and it would turn into a whole embarrassing situation.

He couldn’t go to the sexual health clinic in Midtown, because he honestly couldn’t go anywhere in New York without attracting attention. The last thing he needed was his photo showing up in tabloid “they’re just like us!” pages (again) but this time saying he had VD. It was too risky and again, had potential for unending embarrassment.

Nat was the best friend he had, but the idea of asking her the ins and outs, both literally and figuratively, of anal sex had him red in the face at the mere thought of it.

It’s not that he didn’t trust her to answer him, he assumed she would if she knew, but it was just extremely personal.

Steve wasn’t so keen on the idea of ‘kissing and telling’ and that took it to a whole new level.

He didn’t want to ask Bucky, for reasons he thought were obvious. He fully believed in openness and honesty with a partner, but he was trying to play it smooth. What on earth was he supposed to do? Stop Bucky mid-suck job to explain that Steve didn’t know what to do next? And ruin the mood? Nope.

He had tried to search for it on the internet, but it was difficult to find actual advice that wasn’t simply pornography. He fell down the rabbit hole and ended up seeing some videos he wished he hadn’t. He was all for exploring sexuality (at least hypothetically), but some things were a bit too intense and/or fairly intimidating and he did not want to think about them.

(Yet.)

He had to walk before he could run, so to speak.

He tried with his own fingers a few times, easily getting himself off, but that was by himself and things were different with another person. It sounded immature and ridiculous and even crude to mention, but anal play didn’t come naturally to him, and his backside had been more of an ‘exit only’ situation.

He wasn’t going to mention it now, certainly not; he wouldn’t ruin the mood like that, not when Bucky was pressed up so close to him and smelling so good.

Despite the fact that he’d only been on his floor a whopping ten minutes before Bucky showed up, Steve was comfortable, as he had changed out of his uniform and into a T-shirt as sweats on the quinjet before reaching the Tower.

Though, those clothes seemed like too much for Bucky.

Bucky pushed Steve back on the bed and spent wasted no time. He grabbed them hem of Steve’s shirt, and Steve helped him tug it up his body and over his head.

They’d been shirtless together plenty of times before (and Steve really enjoyed it), but Steve still felt nerves, as Bucky leaned back to pull off his purple scrub top and the gray long sleeved shirt under it.

It was sweet, the way Bucky sat back and looked at Steve. The passion on Bucky’s face was replaced with seriousness as his eyes narrowed, focusing intently on Steve’s broad chest and looking for injuries.

It felt nice, warmed Steve’s heart, to see his Bucky so concerned about his well being.

“I’m fine,” Steve reassured him as Bucky’s fingertips lightly brushed a small yellowish bruise near Steve’s left kidney. That bruise would be gone in a half hour. Even with his nerves, Bucky’s worry over him made him feel cared about and loved (whether or not they said those words, he still felt it), and he grabbed Bucky’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed those fingertips. “I promise.”

“Glad to hear you stayed safe for me.”

“Yes,” Steve agreed, honestly and a little unexpectedly before kissing Bucky’s fingers again, “for you.”

Bucky’s serious expression melted away and was replaced with a wide, bright smile full of affection that made Steve’s heart thump loudly in his chest.

It wasn’t to say that his self-preservation instincts had increased after he started dating Bucky; despite the whole plane crash thing, Steve did do his best to look out for himself… it’s just that there was a certain something about knowing that someone was waiting for him to return safely.

It took only a moment for the smile on Bucky’s face to give way to a look of desire, and suddenly Bucky’s lips were on Steve’s, their naked chests pressed wonderfully together, and Steve’s big hands grasping at Bucky’s sides.

Their kisses grew deeper, and Steve groaned against Bucky’s mouth. Without thinking, he’d started rocking his hips upwards, to grind his hard on up against the crease of Bucky’s thigh. Even with layers of clothes between them, it felt amazing, and Steve wanted more. His hands moved from Bucky’s sides to Bucky’s hips, and he pulled his best guy’s hips forcefully down towards him and he thrust up against them.

The friction had to have been good for Bucky too, because he was rubbing his body against Steve’s as he nipped at Steve’s bottom lip.

“Bucky,” Steve started with a gasp for air, even though he wasn’t sure how to follow up that statement.

Bucky’s hands on his biceps, squeezing lightly, felt really good.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Steve,” Bucky answered; humor, happiness, and passion all mixed up in the deep rasp of his voice.

Bucky sat up and stood next to the bed, his hands untying the drawstrings at Steve’s waist, and tugged Steve’s sweats down, Steve lifting his hips to make it easier for Bucky.

He had no issues with his man stripping him, it was actually pretty sexy, feeling Bucky’s hands drag past his hips and down his legs.

It was just what came next that was cause for concern.

“Now you’re overdressed,” He countered, fairly sure that he sounded confident.

Steve sat up too, reaching towards Bucky’s waist, and tugged the purple scrubs off of his man’s amazing body. He left Bucky’s briefs on, since Bucky had done the same for him.

With Bucky standing next to him, it was easy to wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist and hold him close. Steve was eye level with Bucky’s midsection, so he gently rested his cheek against that fantastic torso and sighed audibly, it sounding much heavier than he anticipated.

“Steve, babydoll?” Bucky questioned, voice tinged with worry.

“It’s fine, Buck,” he brushed it off and placed a kiss on Bucky’s sternum.

“You sure?”

“Mmmhmm,” He continued kissing along Bucky’s chest, butterflies and nerves kicking up in his stomach.

Bucky pushed him back on the bed, climbing on top of him, and Steve groaned loudly at all that warm naked skin.

His hands trailed up and down Bucky’s body as they kissed hotly. Bucky kissed him deeper, warm fingers now teasing his hard nipples, as Bucky rutted his hips against Steve.

Bucky was hard. Of course he was. They were next to naked and Steve was crying out against his lips every time he pinched Steve’s sensitive nipples. Steve was hard too, hips thrusting upwards as if of their own accord.

This was going to happen. It was really going to happen.

And it was going to be great.

Mostly great.

Probably.

Steve wasn’t sure when they should take their briefs off. Was it now? The two of them spent a fair amount of time kissing half naked in the past, but that was when they were sitting on Steve’s couch.

Now they were lying on Steve’s bed and the comforter was all mussed up and Bucky was breathing wetly against Steve’s ear.

“Uh-Ah!” Steve grunted and cried out as Bucky’s hand reached into his briefs and fisted his erection. Steve hadn’t even noticed, he’d been too busy enjoying the gasping noises and breaths against his neck, not to mention the fingers rhythmically pinching his left nipple, that he hadn’t even noticed Bucky’s other hand moving downward.

It felt good, so good, and Bucky started jacking him with purpose.

“B-Bucky,” his voice broke, hips rolling forward into Bucky’s warm grip, “You keep doin’ that, I’m gonna -“

It wasn’t a surprise; Bucky had surely noticed by now that Steve came quickly to the first orgasm if it had been a while, and thirteen days was definitely a while for him. He wasn’t sure why that was, could only assume it had something to do with the massive amounts of testosterone the serum left pumping in his blood. He never cared much to find out.

“I know, Stevie,” Bucky let out a breathy chuckle as he kissed the sensitive spot below Steve’s ear, “I want you to get off. ‘M tryin’ to relax you.”

“Oh,” he answered dumbly as his back arched wildly, easily lifting even with Bucky’s body on top of his, closing his eyes and keening loudly as he climaxed, all over Bucky’s hand and, undoubtedly, his briefs.

He gasped for air, coming down from the intensity of it all.

“Shh, shh, shhhh,” Bucky soothed, his clean hand lightly stroking the side of Steve’s face as his breathing attempted to steady. “There you go, babydoll.”

“Bucky,” Steve exhaled quietly, blinking too much as he focused on the man leaning over him and smiling at him.

“Do you feel better now, Stevie?”

He felt great, body loose and relaxed, feeling warm and cared about.

But still, the wording made him curious and he focused on Bucky.

“That was great, Bucky, you’re great,” his hand reached up and intertwined his fingers with Bucky’s clean ones. He brought that hand to his lips and lightly kissed Bucky’s knuckles. “But I wasn’t feeling bad before.”

Bucky snorted, an altogether inelegant sound which Steve should not have found so adorable. 

“Yeah, okay, Pal,” Bucky’s voice was sarcastic but there was no bite to it, and he kissed Steve’s forehead before removing his hand from Steve’s soiled shorts and grabbing a handful off tissues off of the nightstand to clean off Steve’s release.

“I told you,” Steve did his best to sound reassuring, though his voice still carried some of its post orgasm laziness, “I was fine. No injuries this time or anything.”

“Stevie,” Bucky gave him a knowing look and Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it, and Bucky leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to the side of his mouth. Steve liked the way it felt, the soft press of Bucky’s lips against his skin.

Steve sighed against the kiss, still feeling as sweet and thick as molasses.

He was one lucky son of a bitch for having someone like Bucky Barnes in his life.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Bucky pressed another kiss to the underside of Steve’s chin. “Soon as I got your clothes off, you tensed up, tightly wound as ever.”

Oh, right.

As if the idea had just occurred to him, Steve felt his body losing the looseness of relaxation and tensing again.

He watched Bucky eye the line of his shoulders as they tensed up and it didn’t help that it caused a frown on Bucky’s face.

Steve sighed and looked down. They’d been having so much fun a moment ago.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was kind, “you’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

“Yeah, I would,” Steve agreed because if there really was a problem, he would tell Bucky. This wasn’t a problem, not really, he was just feeling anxious and he was sure that he could get over that.

Really, he could.

Probably.

“Okay,” Bucky responded amicably and scooted off the bed, pressing a soft kiss to the center of Steve’s chest.

“Where are you going?” He asked, looking up. Despite the fact that he was feeling mixed up inside, he didn’t want Bucky to leave. He never wanted Bucky to leave.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head about it, babydoll.” Bucky’s teasing words were said with a smile and Steve took a deep breath. He could do this.

Steve watched as Bucky grabbed his backpack from where he’d dropped it near the bedroom door and walked back over to the bed.

“Those look pretty uncomfortable. You wanna take ‘em off?” Bucky questioned and Steve looked down at his lap, his briefs obviously messy.

“Uh,” Steve looked back up and paused. They were uncomfortable. But he didn’t know why he was so uncomfortable. This was stupid. Bucky had seen him naked before, hell he’d seen Bucky naked before, and it was typically pretty great. There was no reason for him to feel so nervous now. “Yeah.”

Bucky smiled easily, and dropping his bag on the bed, grabbing the waistband of Steve’s briefs and pulling them off. 

Steve was still tense, but Bucky pressed a tiny kiss to the head of his softening dick and it made Steve exhale.

This was going to be mostly good. Really.

“Steve,” Bucky said, a knowing tone that was nearing exasperated. Steve didn’t know why, but Bucky was giving him a fond look, as well as hold back an eye roll apparently.

Steve looked down at his nakedness before looking back to Bucky, a blush rushing to his cheeks. Suddenly, the fact that Bucky still had his underwear on made Steve feel off balance.

“Alright, Stevie,” Bucky gave him an almost lazy shrug before smiling affectionately, “we can do this my way.”

Bucky sat back, his legs folded under him, sitting next to Steve’s legs. He gave Steve’s calf one squeeze before pulling his backpack into his lap and digging around inside.

“Bucky,” Steve started, trying to figure out what way Bucky was talking about. He wasn’t sure what Bucky was up to, but now he was feeling a little agitated as he wasn’t sure what was happening. All traces of his loose-limbed body were gone.

“Steve,” Bucky countered in the same tone, not looking up yet as Steve heard rustling noises.

He looked down at the floor, where Bucky had tossed his soiled briefs and wondered if he should go get a clean pair out of his dresser.

“Okay, here we go.”

Bucky’s voice grabbed Steve’s attention and he watched as Bucky started pulling things out of his bag.

Bucky dropped an box of latex gloves onto the bed, and Steve could see that it was at least half full. It was strange and Steve was not sure why Bucky was pulling out gloves when Steve was naked and he was half certain they were still fooling around. At least they were a minute ago.

Next was an unopened box of condoms. That part surprised Steve. He and Bucky had had that conversation the first night Bucky sucked him off. Bucky had been kneeling on the living room floor, sucking fantastically on Steve’s balls, before bemoaning the fact he’d have to stop and get up so that he could get a condom from his bathroom medicine cabinet.

Blushing, gasping, and all sorts of tongue tied, Steve managed to mention that thanks to the serum, he had a pristine bill of health and couldn’t contract anything either. Rather than make it a big deal, Bucky had just winked at him and replied that ‘he didn’t much like the taste of latex anyway.’

Shortly after that, Bucky had swallowed Steve’s release and Steve had been debating if it was a good time to tell your partner you were in love with them mid-orgasm.

After the condoms, Bucky dropped a clear tube with a plastic cap that was full of liquid on the bed. There was a navy blue label on the side that Steve couldn’t make out.

Next was a plastic bulb with a pointed end on it which Steve didn’t recognize.

Despite the fact he didn’t own one, Steve recognized a sex toy when he saw it, and watched as Bucky dropped a small phallic dildo onto the bed.

Steve awkwardly cleared his throat to cover up what may have been a squeak.

“Aw, Stevie,” Bucky looked right at Steve, and Steve wasn’t sure what he saw, but it made Bucky drop his bag onto the floor and scoot closer to Steve on the bed. Bucky left the items sitting where they were, and instead slid an arm around Steve’s waist, mirroring Steve’s position against the headboard.

Steve leaned into Bucky’s touch as Bucky held him close, and when Bucky’s free hand cupped his cheek so that they could kiss softly, Steve’s eyes closed and he let Bucky kiss him. He kissed back, enjoying the physical closeness.

“Here’s the thing, babydoll,” Bucky was smiling at Steve as he pulled back, but still keeping their bodies close, “You’re nervous.”

“No, I’m not,” Steve countered Bucky’s words almost automatically. It’s not like he was intentionally trying to lie to Bucky, but staunchly disagreeing with things came naturally to Steve and was almost a reflex at this point.

Besides, he wasn’t nervous per se. At this moment he was just too busy enjoying Bucky’s close proximity to think about that.

He was fine.

Mostly.

Bucky chuckled, clearly disregarding Steve’s statement, and kissed the side of Steve’s mouth. He did it again, kissed the underside of Steve’s jaw, and then met Steve’s lips softly.

“Here’s what I know,” Bucky’s voice was gentle and kind, his smile making Steve’s chest feel tight. “I missed you, a lot, and before you left two weeks ago, I gave you quite the send off.”

Bucky was cocking a knowing eyebrow at Steve, and though he blushed in response, he couldn’t help but grin. ‘Quite the send off’ was certainly one way to put it.

Steve had been lying naked on Bucky’s bed on his back, Bucky’s warm hands on the insides of his thighs with Bucky sucking hard on Steve’s dick. Steve had been gasping and crying, arching his back as his hips kept rolling towards the heat of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky had dragged it out, lightening up on the suction and tonguing the underside of Steve’s dick until Steve was begging him for more, and only then giving Steve what he was so desperately asking for.

It had been hot and erotic and one of the most sexually satisfying moments of Steve’s life. It had been amazing.

“And,” Bucky continued, “Despite the fact you were literally gasping out ‘more, more’ and were very much enjoying the blow job I was giving you, every time my hand trailed past your balls or when my fingers dragged back towards your ass, you tensed and froze.”

Oh, Steve’s body stiffened against the soft line of Bucky’s own, that’s right. He hadn’t really thought about it, they had that amazing night together, but then Steve had left Bucky at midnight because he had a quinjet to board in five hours. Steve’s mind has been caught up with other things the last two weeks that he’d forgotten about Bucky’s wandering hands.

How had he forgotten about that?

“Stevie,” Bucky soothed, giving Steve a flat look and placing soft kisses along the side of Steve’s jaw, “I can see you overthinking it. Relax, babydoll.”

“Bucky,” he started helplessly, anxiousness bubbling in his stomach.

“You’re nervous.” Bucky repeated his earlier words kindly, his thumb rubbing back and forth where it rested against Steve’s bare side.

“I’m nervous,” He parroted back, honestly feeling more shame than relief at the admission.

“And that’s perfectly okay and perfectly normal.” Bucky’s voice was soft, and he was wrapping both arms around Steve and holding him close.

“Bucky,” Steve exhaled slowly, trying to put together words to explain himself.

“See, the way I figure it,” Bucky continued, voice now loose and easy like he usually was as he arranged their two bodies next to each other on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and snuggled into each other’s sides. “Based off the fact you’d never sucked dick before, I’m guessin’ you haven’t been with a man either.”

Steve nodded in agreement to this before Bucky continued, though Bucky didn’t seem surprised by his response.

“An’ well, I remember my first time, and I was nervous as hell.”

“Really?” Steve was surprised. 

“Of course I was,” Bucky chuckled and affectionately nudged Steve in the side, “I’m sure part of it was that I was young and stupid, but it doesn’t matter how many partners you’ve had or haven’t had; sex with anyone new can be nerve-wracking.” 

Steve felt his shoulders relax in response to Bucky’s words. He was seriously doubting his choice to avoid bringing this up to Bucky before, clearly his best guy had plenty to say about it.

“It can be pretty a emotional thing, and it’s probably even worse if you’re new to it, and I don’t want you to be nervous.”

“Uh, Bucky,” Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably, his face burning as he swallowed down embarrassment. He cleared his throat once more, internally cursing himself because he could jump out of a plane sans parachute but he couldn’t handle this conversation. Get it together, Rogers. “It’s, umm, not the emotional part that I’m concerned about.”

“Yeah,” Bucky actually smirked at that, giving Steve a lopsided teasing smile, “I kinda thought that was the case.”

Steve hesitated. Though the look on Bucky’s face indicated Bucky was aware of Steve’s concerns, it didn’t mean Steve knew what to do about it.

“Lucky for you,” Bucky continued, paying no mind to the tight-lipped expression on Steve’s face, “I’m a healthcare professional, and am more than happy to teach you about safe sex.”

“Bucky,” he stuttered out, cheeks flaming red. That was not the issue and he fought through his embarrassment to pull together a response. Maybe Bucky hadn’t read him as well as he’d thought. “I know how to be safe.”

Steve wasn’t an idiot, there had been posters warning him about VD back before he got the serum. In the army, they handed out prophylactics easily, rather than let soldiers get sick. Steve had Peggy too - the last thing he would ever want to do was risk her career by getting her pregnant. Of course he’d used protection. 

“Steve,” Bucky was swinging his body around and settling himself onto Steve’s lap. He straddled Steve, his thighs bracketing Steve’s as they faced each other. He nuzzled against Steve’s cheek before kissing it once. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and dragged them down to Steve’s biceps, squeezing lightly. “Here’s the plan…”

Steve listened, trying to focus on Bucky’s hands stroking his arms. Steve liked plans, he appreciated them.

“We’re gonna talk about some stuff, then you’re gonna take a shower because I know that relaxes you, and then we’re going to have some pretty fantastic sex, be it whatever kind of sex you want.”

Steve looked intently at Bucky, face still warm, and stomach jumping with nerves. Bucky really was good to him. Even if he felt uncomfortable, Bucky was such a thoughtful guy, trying to think of Steve’s needs.

“What exactly,” Steve swallowed dryly as Bucky leaned forward to kiss his brow, “are we going to talk about?”

“Anal penetration,” Bucky replied easily with a smile and a shrug, kissing Steve on his cheek as he scooted backwards off of Steve’s lap and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh,” Steve looked downward before looking back at Bucky, his stomach churning with nerves.

If there was ever a time to pull himself together, it was now. Buckle up, Rogers.

“Firstly, and I hope this goes without saying, but nothing has to go near or into your ass if you don’t want it. Nothing happens without your consent. Ever.”

“Bucky,” Steve frowned.

“Hear me out, babydoll,” Bucky reached out and squeezed his calf, “last time we were together, it was fucking hot -“ Steve nodded emphatically because it really had been - “and while I was blowing you, though you were plenty responsive, you got tense every time my fingers reached between your legs.”

“Bucky,” he began, “it wasn’t like that.”

“Relax, babydoll, I get it,” Bucky continued, squeezing Steve’s leg reassuringly a second time, “you were nervous and we didn’t have a chance to talk about it, seein’ as my mouth was fulla your dick at the time.”

Despite the conversation, Steve’s heart thumped heavily once in his chest. That damn Brooklyn drawl got him every time.

Steve took a deep breath and blew out the air between his front teeth. He enjoyed the physical relationship he had with Bucky. He had liked the things they’d done together and he really did want to do more. It felt good on a physical level, made him feel good on an emotional level, it was fun, and he really liked the emotional satisfaction that, surprisingly, resulted from a physical relationship with Bucky. 

Not to mention the added bonus of stress relief, and Steve was almost always stressed about something or someone or saving the world.

“I do want to do that with you,” Steve gestured a hand between them, “I just…”

“Haven’t done it before? Didn’t know where to start? Wasn’t ready for me to put fingers in your ass?”

“Right,” Steve nodded, still embarrassed, but finding himself relaxing a touch as he was actually able to discuss this with his partner.

“Which one? Or all three?” Bucky asked sardonically, cocking a brow, though his small smile took the bite out of his words.

“All three,” He admitted softly.

“I kind of thought so.” Fingertips dragged lightly up and down the front of Steve’s shin. “There’s nothing wrong with that, you know.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, “I just didn’t know how or what to say.”

“Lucky for you, you've got me,” Bucky grinned. “Let me take care of that part.”

Steve didn’t say it out loud, but he was already very much aware that he was indeed lucky that he had Bucky in his life.

Part of him was astounded at how easily Bucky broached the subject. He wasn’t sure it if was the future or the fact that it was Bucky, but these things were never talked about so casually, and that was for heterosexual sex. He was impressed that Bucky was ready to be so transparent and open about it.

Steve never thought that Bucky would push him into something he didn’t want, but Bucky had interpreted his body language surprisingly well. If the way Steve had begged for ‘more’ last time they were together indicated what he wanted, then he was surprised (and gratefully so) that Bucky was able to understand Steve’s want to take the next step, but also his hesitation to do so.

“Condoms,” Bucky announced holding up the box, “to keep you safe. A very important step.”

“Bucky,” Steve was finally able to give him a little semblance of a smile, “I told you last time -“

Bucky cut him off, “That you’re clean, I remember. But most people don’t have some fancy super serum protecting them from STDs. It’s important for your partner too, Steve, not just you. What if you were with multiple partners, were with two men? In that case, it would behoove you to think about protection.”

Steve’s eyes widened in shock at the question. Two men? Firstly, Steve was sure that Bucky was the only person he wanted to be with. He’d never considered having multiple partners at one time. That was a big ask.

Secondly: oh, shit. Did Bucky actually expect an answer to that question? Steve hadn’t considered it before, but, well, Bucky did have a roommate that was pretty cute - a young guy, something Lang, though Steve didn’t know him that well. Not well enough to sleep with him, surely.

Shit. He really shouldn’t be thinking about sleeping with Bucky’s roommate. That’s not right. Just because he’s attractive doesn’t mean Steve can objectify him like that. It’s not fair to the guy and not fair to Bucky either. The guy was Bucky’s friend. And Steve only wanted Bucky anyway, he wasn’t going down that road.

“Condoms are always a good idea.” Bucky continued, and Steve was thankful that he hadn’t been expected to answer that question. He could feel still feel heat on his face. “You mentioned that you and Peggy used them, which is great. The design really hasn’t changed. But it’s good to know that the tissue inside the rectum is thinner than inside the vagina, meaning it’s easier to pass on diseases.”

Steve nodded, partially embarrassed that Bucky was lecturing like he was a young kid, and not a man in his late 20s. On the other hand, Bucky was telling Steve things to keep Steve safe, and that was awful considerate of him.

“Which reminds me,” Bucky went on, completely casually and comfortable, “if you do have anal sex with a woman, you’d need a new condom if you want to pull out and switch to doing it vaginally. It’s a bacteria thing.”

“Bucky,” Steve didn’t exactly mean to cut Bucky off but he wasn’t quite sure how to say that he didn’t want anyone else. Just Bucky. His guy looked questioningly at him, but when Steve shook his head, Bucky continued.

“Makes for easy clean up too,” he shrugged, “some dudes love the feeling of come dripping out of their ass, some hate it, and some don’t care either way.”

“What, uh,” Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, while his cheeks burned. He looked away from Bucky and the box he was holding up, glanced at his naked feet that looked surprisingly vulnerable, and then took a deep breath before looking back to Bucky. “What about you?”

“What do I like?” Bucky repeated the question like Steve had asked him the weather. Bucky didn’t make a big deal about Steve asking the most intimate question he’d ever asked, and he shrugged. “Gonna be honest with you, Stevie. I’ve never done it with someone who wasn’t wrapped up. I work in healthcare. I like sex, but it never felt worth the risk.”

“Do men,” Steve frowned at himself and reworded his question, “do people ever do it without protection?”

“Sure, but the ones that do it safely are in a monogamous relationship and get tested together before they choose to have unprotected sex. That way, both partners are clean and they both know it. It’s not something typically done in casual relationships.”

“Oh,” that made sense. Steve didn’t have any interest in a casual relationship, but Bucky seemed insistent on continuing so Steve didn’t bother saying so.

“Gloves,” Bucky dropped the box of condoms back on the bed before waving the half full box of gloves at Steve. “Make sure you get the latex ones, not the nitrile ones. Those do not feel good in your ass.”

“You’ve…?” Bucky looked at Steve expectantly, and Steve gestured towards the box, “with gloves?”

He couldn’t help it; he was curious. Bucky was in front of him talking like he was an educational video. If Bucky really was comfortable sharing all this with Steve, then it couldn’t hurt to ask questions? Right? At least that way Steve could learn a little bit more about Bucky.

“Yeah. I, personally, like the feeling. You can’t tell much difference between skin and latex covered fingers anyway.” Bucky nodded, placing the box back onto the bed, “Fingering feels good, and can be all the sex you have, or can be a precursor to other penetration. You can’t put your dick into someone’s ass without stretching them first. If you’re on the giving end, you should make sure you trim your nails and that your hands are clean. If you don’t know your partner? Have them wear gloves. If your partner has any cuts on their fingers? Wear gloves.”

Steve briefly looked down at his hands, awkwardly resting on his naked lap while Bucky talked.

“If you don’t know the guy,” Bucky shrugged, “you’re better off. Lubed up latex slides real easy, condoms or gloves. One night stands especially - you don’t know if the guy is safe or, honestly, his hygiene habits. It’s just easier with a barrier there.”

Steve’s blush returned full force at that.

“Which brings me to my next point,” Bucky continued cheerfully, and waggled a tube is Steve’s direction, “Lubricant. A good rule of thumb is: when in doubt, more lube. The rectum doesn’t get wet like a vagina does, so you need to make the lubrication happen. Thicker lubes are better for anal since they do the best at providing a slick surface.”

“Like vaseline?” Steve asked the question quietly. He wanted Bucky to know that he was honestly listening and paying attention. Clearly Bucky went to a lot of trouble to prepare Steve for sex and was going over all pertinent information to make this easier for Steve. Steve kept a container of Vaseline in his nightstand, and much like it had before and during the war, it still did a good job when he took care of himself.

“Vaseline is good for masturbation, but it’s harder cleanup because it’s so thick. It’s oil based, meaning it’s not gonna play well with condoms. It’s probably not great for sex toys either. You want something water based, and can get lubes that are made for anal specifically.”

Steve frowned, chagrined, as he wondered where the hell he could get that without anyone noticing. He doubted the pharmacy was a good idea. Maybe the internet?

He grimaced at the thought.

Bucky grabbed the small sex toy and pointed to it with his free hand. “These are all kinds of fun, and you can use toys, like fingers, to stretch someone open. ‘Course, you gotta use your fingers first but then you can move to something bigger like this. Use lube, always use lube, and if you’re sharing toys, use a condom. Keep ‘em clean with soap and water.”

Steve blinked as he was momentarily astounded by Bucky’s ability to breeze past explaining sex toys like it was nothing. 

It had been a long time, a very long time if you count his years in the ice, since he’d been with someone else, but he found himself very appreciative that not only did Bucky know what he was doing, but that he easily shared everything with Steve without making Steve feel embarrassed or awkward (though some embarrassment was very much of Steve’s making). Bucky didn’t tease Steve or belittle him for being so clueless.

Despite the fact that Bucky made it seem so commonplace, so stunningly normal, it was absolutely astounding. When he was growing up, this kind of information would’ve been impossible to find.

He’d had doctors, obviously, he’d had doctors - he had had more doctors than most people as his small body did a piss poor job of maintaining and taking care of itself - but he would’ve never been able to ask his doctors questions like this.

Bucky clearly didn’t need the instruction; he was experienced, and he was doing all this to make sure Steve was educated and safe. Bucky explained it all, even suggesting how to be safe if Steve had other partners. It was selfless and kind and very considerate.

At that moment, Steve wondered if it would be a poor time to tell your best guy that you loved him, in the middle of his instructional sex talk?

Bucky set the dildo back onto the comforter and picked up the bulb shaped object that Steve hadn’t recognized earlier.

“If you’ve used the bathroom already that day, there shouldn’t be any fecal matter in your rectum, and typically a thorough wash in the shower is enough but anal douching is really popular,” Bucky indicated the object in his hand before holding it out for Steve to look at like it was fucking show and tell, “usually as a precursor to rimming.”

Steve blinked at Bucky, partially in shock. Mostly in shock. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what rimming was - it happened a lot in guy on guy porn, but, Steve swallowed dryly, he was fairly certain it was one of those sexual ideas that lived in porn and didn’t much take place in actual practice, like double penetration or 12” dicks or how porn stars got right down to business with literally no preparation.

Steve’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as Bucky continued and Steve had no idea how the hell Bucky could talk so casually about it.

“Some people use enemas before anal, but honestly, it’s not healthy for your colon to be flushed out completely all that often, unless you have a medical need for it. Those’ll work, but this is fine. Easier too.” He squeezed the bulbous side of the douche. “Fill with temperate water, insert, squeeze, remove, - don’t stop squeezing until you’ve completely removed it from your body - and expel. Do it once, usually twice, and then let your partner have at it.”

Steve twisted his hands together in his lap, swallowing awkwardly again.

“Do you,” Steve’s voice cracked and he looked away from Bucky, face burning bright red, before he tried again. “Have you…?” He trailed off with a hand gesture, struggling to say the words.

“Oh babydoll,” Bucky practically purred at Steve before setting the douche back on the bed and running a seductive hand up Steve’s calf, suddenly Bucky was no longer casual and the look he gave Steve was full of heat, “I eat ass like a pro.”

Something in Steve’s stomach clenched tight, and, embarrassingly, his soft dick gave a very visible twitch.

Shit.

Bucky was crawling on top of Steve, settling himself back onto Steve’s lap where he’d started. Steve accepted him gracefully, his hands wrapping around Bucky’s hips as Bucky’s ass wiggled into place, Steve feeling the body heat through Bucky’s thin, tight briefs.

Steve took a deep breath, needing a moment. That was a lot to take in, and though he was actually quite appreciative of the information Bucky was willing to share, he was still dealing with the surprise of it all. There were some things about this century that he hadn’t been sure about, but the one thing he had no doubts about was Bucky Barnes.

If his best guy wanted to teach him about sex, well, then Steve decided he was all in. He wanted the intimacy, he wanted to feel so close to Bucky that he didn’t know where one of them ended and the other began, and hell, now he wanted Bucky to ‘eat his ass’ and that admission was so startling that needed a moment to think about it.

It was obvious that Bucky was prepositioning Steve, was open to that in their relationship; Steve was sure of this, otherwise Bucky wouldn’t be sitting in his lap, next to naked, his hands splayed on Steve’s chest and his thumbs lightly brushing back and forth over Steve’s collarbone.

Bucky leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow moving, but incredibly sultry, and Steve’s hands tighted at Bucky’s sides.

It felt good. Kissing Bucky felt good. Touching Bucky felt good, and Steve was amazed that he was fairly certain he’d never get tired of it.

“So Stevie,” Bucky pulled back, ever so slightly, kissing Steve’s chin and keeping his hands on Steve’s chest, “what’s it gonna be?”

Steve exhaled loudly, trying to relax. “What do you want?” Because that question was important too.

“I’m comfortable with you, babydoll,” Bucky smiled gently, “and I want whatever you want. If I’m not okay with something, I’ll tell you. But until then, this is about you.”

Again, Steve was fucking lucky to have Bucky Barnes in his life. He hadn’t invited Bucky over expecting sex, though he’d been hopeful especially after that fantastic blowjob he’d received last time they were together. He’d just missed his best guy and wanted to spend time together.

He leaned forward, pursing his lips, and Bucky met him for another kiss.

It was easy to relax into the kiss, easy to enjoy the soft strokes of Bucky’s hands on him. It was easy to feel safe, comfortable, and cared for.

It made him feel warm and centered, that Bucky so clearly cared about him.

Steve smiled into the kiss as he realized, like much of their physical relationship had been, it felt totally natural to take the next step.

He was nervous, of course he was nervous, and mostly embarrassed that his partner had to give him was was the equivalent of Anal Sex 101, but he was happy, and he felt really close to Bucky, which was important.

“I can jerk you off again, I know you like that,” Bucky clearly wasn’t aware of Steve’s thoughts as he continued, making sure to wiggle his ass against Steve’s groin, the friction and Bucky’s words more than getting Steve’s dick interested. Bucky nuzzled against the underside of Steve’s jaw. “I can suck you, hell, I’d love to suck you off. You want to try fingers? We can do that. I bet you’d like your dick in my mouth and my fingers in your ass.”

“Bucky, I’d like that,” his heart raced and heat rushed to Steve’s cheeks and dick as he agreed honestly. He was sure the flush on his face gave away his arousal, but that was okay. He wanted Bucky to know that he wanted this, that he wanted him. He wanted Bucky to know how much Bucky turned him on.

“Oh, I bet you would,” Bucky teased back, setting a slow rhythm as he started to continuously rock against Steve’s lap, placing kisses along the column of Steve’s throat. One of Steve’s hands moved down to Bucky’s thigh and slid underneath his briefs, so that his large hand was splayed against Bucky’s skin, thumb brushing Bucky’s inner thigh. “Or would you like to finger me instead? You’ve got big fingers, babydoll. Bet I’d take ‘em so well.”

“You,” Steve pulled back in surprise, and Bucky let him go with a questioning look. Steve leaned back against the headboard behind him as he tried to think of the best way to ask. “... you’d let me?”

It wasn’t a complete question, but Bucky tilted his head like he was trying to understand and gave a small smile.

“Would I let you finger me? Yeah, definitely,” Bucky answered quickly and nodded, emphasizing his point. Then he winked, “To be honest, I’ve been jerking off to that idea for weeks now.”

“Do… Do you - What do you,” Steve paused and considered his next question, not sure how to phrase it without sounding insensitive. Without the ability to articulate what he wanted to say, he found himself trailing off awkwardly.

Bucky watched him attentively, a contemplative expression settling over his features. Steve frowned as he struggled over his words, and ultimately let his shoulders slump in relief when Bucky seemed to interpret his confused mumbling. After a vaguely uncomfortable ten seconds, recognition snapped onto Bucky’s face and he leaned it to give Steve a quick peck on the lips before settling back where he was so that Steve had space.

“Oh, Stevie, you could just ask.” Bucky sounded delighted and playful, but it was clear in the softness of his words and the way he patted gently at Steve’s naked pectoral that he was teasing or belittling Steve. “You want to know if I top or bottom, give or receive? If I’m the catcher or the pitcher?”

Steve was distracted momentarily by the absurdity of Bucky’s response and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. “People really call it that?”

“People like baseball, I guess.” Bucky shrugged.

“But, yes,” Steve Capped up because he was a superhero and if he could lift a car, then he could have an honest conversation about his partner’s proclivities in the bedroom what he or didn’t like in his ass. Steve squeezed Bucky’s thigh, trying to signify something reassuring with the touch, probably for himself as he felt a little untethered. The feeling wasn’t one he was used to. Still, Bucky had just spent the better part of a hour being open (and surprisingly informative) with Steve.

You couldn’t blame him for being curious, Steve figured. With porn being his only exposure of men being with each other, actors tended to only be in one position, figuratively and literally. It seemed that men, at least in videos, had a strong preference one way or the other.

“Yes,” He repeated, probably Cap-faced as he met Bucky’s smile with a level gaze of his own. “I would very much like to know your preferences in relation to giving or receiving anal sex.”

“I’m versatile,” Bucky’s hand slid from Steve’s pec to his shoulder where he squeezed once. He smiled at Steve, “I enjoy both. Sometimes I want to feel someone inside me, and other times I like the feeling of being inside another person. Both options are pretty great.”

Steve considered Bucky’s answer, not that he was exactly surprised by it. Though, that may have been because Steve had pictured he and Bucky in all kinds of compromising positions as their physical relationship had moved forward. He may have considered it wishful thinking at the time, but he’d been hopeful that he’d get a chance to share that kind of intimacy with Bucky.

Plus, it was unbelievably hot.

“So what’s it gonna be, babydoll?” Bucky’s husked out, voice thick and whispering right into Steve’s ear as he moved forward to press a kiss right below it. Bucky nipped softly at his earlobe, “Are you gonna fuck me? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

Steve gasped at the combined feeling of Bucky’s tongue in his ear and Bucky’s ass grinding down, on Steve’s lap, his dick getting increasingly interested as blood flowed south.

His pulse raced and butterflies jumped heavily in his stomach.

His hands tightened on Bucky’s skin as he answered, barely recognizing the deep gravelly tone of his voice, “Yes.”


	2. Two

“Yes?” Bucky questioned back, playful teasing laughter rounding out the tone of his voice as he leaned forward to kiss Steve hard and happily on the mouth. “Just ‘yes’, Stevie?”

“I want it all, Buck,” he admitted, surprised by how easy it was. His nervousness and anxiousness had attempted to best him through Bucky’s entire list of instructions, but it was easy to let go of those and tell Bucky what he wanted, simply because Bucky asked.

Simply because Bucky was invested in Steve’s needs.

And he really did want it, had been wanting it since the first time he and Bucky had rutted against each other, hands tugging at hair and loose clothing, and hips rolling and setting a rhythm until they both climaxed, soiling their underwear carelessly. Every bit of sex he’d had with Bucky had been unsurprisingly fantastic.

He wanted more. He _wanted_.

He wanted like he’d swear he never wanted in his life, and being a little nervous about a new experience with a partner wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. Bucky had been nervous in the past. Bucky never pushed him, let Steve set the pace.

And right now, Steve really wanted to know what it felt like to get fucked by his man.

He shivered at the thought. That was so hot, just the idea of it made him hot.

Bucky was still in his lap, grinding his ass down against Steve now very obvious erection.

This was good.

He was home, in one piece, and safe. He was with someone who cared about him, thought about him, and missed him when he was gone. 

His lips quirked up into a small smile as Bucky mouthed at his throat.

“Bucky?” he asked slowly, a little breathless.

“Yeah, babydoll?”

“How long have you been carrying all that stuff in your bag? Or do you usually keep sex toys on your person?”

Bucky pulled back, looking chagrined as humor replaced the desire on his face. He stopped wiggling, though his ass was still very much planted on Steve’s lap. He shrugged with a chuckle.

“Last time we were together, this definitely seemed like the way things were moving.”

Steve nodded because it was true. It had been, by far, the steamiest evening they’d spent together. If Steve hadn’t been leaving town at five am, he was sure he would’ve spent the entire night in Bucky’s bed. Perhaps they would’ve taken the next step in their physical intimacy. Hell, if the way Bucky had been touching him had been any indication, Steve was fairly certain it would have.

“It’s also when I kinda guessed you might be nervous,” Bucky squeezed Steve’s forearm, “I just wanted to be prepared when you were ready. I figured I’d better have lube with me next time we saw each other.”

Steve smiled, soft and affectionate. He lifted his hand from Bucky’s hip and cupped his cheek. “A man with a plan,” he hummed as he leaned forward to kiss Bucky deeply, “I like that.”

Bucky chased Steve’s lips as he started to pull away, stealing another kiss. “Can’t leave all the planning to you, can I?”

“Guess not,” Steve’s voice was low and his hand at Bucky’s hip moved to Bucky’s lower back to hold Bucky closer, anchoring Bucky to Steve’s body. His hand on Bucky’s cheek moved to the back of his neck and suddenly they were kissing again, wetly and urgently.

“Yessss,” Bucky hissed, enthusiastically grasping at Steve’s body, trying to pull himself closer.

“Bucky,” Steve rasped, hips involuntarily thrusting up against Bucky’s hot body. “I want you, I want everything.”

“Lucky for you, babydoll,” Bucky’s eyes light up and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, his best guy’s signature move that always had butterflies fluttering in his stomach, “that’s exactly what I’m gonna give you.”

Steve was the luckiest guy in the world.

Bucky sat back, scooted backwards onto the top of Steve’s thick thighs. He cupped Steve’s face in his hands and leaned forward to rub their noses together in a surprisingly sweet move. “You sure about this, Steve?”

Steve nodded, heart thumping wildly at the look in Bucky’s eyes and obvious concern in his voice.

“What about you?” He nearly whispered. As fantastic as it was to have Bucky stunningly concerned about his well-being, this was just as much about Bucky as it was him. “Are you sure?”

“Steve Rogers,” Bucky looked delighted and patted Steve’s cheek once, fingertips dragging gently along his skin, “I am crazy about you, and I couldn’t be more sure.”

Steve grinned, and he was sure that his naked chest made it easy for Bucky to see hard his heart was beating.

“Not to mention that I would be more than happy to put my dick in your ass.”

Steve tossed his head back and laughed loudly. Everything was so easy with Bucky. They were able to have an honest, serious conversation and still have fun. Bucky made everything so fucking effortless. Bucky made Steve’s pulse race and his chest tight and made everything feel as light as air.

“And you tongue?” He ask hopefully, shameless, happy, and honest.

This time Bucky laughed, “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Bucky scooted back more until he was crawling off of Steve and off of the bed and gave Steve a hand to help pull him up. Steve didn’t need Bucky’s assistance, but he took it anyway, squeezing the end of his best guy’s fingers.

“I, uh,” he paused as he stood up and the apples of his cheeks warmed to a honeyed pink color, “I’m crazy about you too.”

Bucky grinned, not even looking the smallest bit surprised, “That’s nice to hear.” He brought Steve’s hand towards his face and placed it on his cheek, leaning in and kissing Steve once more before stepping back.

Steve took a deep breath and gathered the same kind of determination he felt jumping chute-less out of planes. He looked at what Bucky had left on the bed, and tentatively grabbed the douche that was sitting there. It wasn’t as intimidating when it was just resting innocuously on Steve’s blue comforter.

“You need any help?” Bucky wasn’t teasing, just looking open and earnest.

Steve shook his head, mostly in surprise. Mostly.

“That’s, uh,” He swallowed uncomfortably. Apparently he was wrong, apparently this was the conversation that was hard to have.

“You wouldn’t,” He hesitated again, surely not wanting to offend Bucky but also absolutely lost as how to have this conversation.

“I’m not,” He struggled a third time before shaking his head and looking at Bucky, his face somewhere between skeptical and unsure. 

He looked down at the plastic object in his hand, gesturing it forward, and then back to Bucky, “That’s something you would do? Help me with… all this?”

It’s certainly not something he wanted to share with Bucky, some privacy in a new relationship seemed like a good idea, but he was dealing with the surprise of Bucky asking.

“Steve,” Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder so he could lean in and kiss Steve on the cheek before pulling back and continuing. “Before I got this cushy StarkMed job, I was an ER nurse for years, and then a surgical nurse for two. Feces happens, I get it. I’ve seen worse, trust me.”

“I can’t believe…” Steve trailed off and Bucky continued when it was clear that Steve wasn’t saying anything else.

“I don’t know,” Bucky shrugged, “I’m not saying it’s sexy but some people like it to be part of the foreplay. If we’re going to be intimate, we have to be able to talk about these things. No, of course I don’t have to help get you clean if you don’t want, but you shouldn’t be uncomfortable or ashamed of it.”

“But,” Steve sighed, relatively sure that Bucky was missing the entire point, “it’s poop.”

Bucky cracked a smile. “Yes, it is. Though, like I said, there shouldn’t be fecal matter in the rectum if you’re not currently defecating. Still, I get it, it’s not sexy. But the idea of my partner taking care of himself so that we can be intimate? That is crazy sexy. It’s just a part of the routine that ends with some pretty fantastic rimming, hopefully.”

Steve was still amazed at the level of intimacy Bucky was comfortable with between them, and how easily it happened. Bucky was continuously open and honest and it just made Steve want to be with him even more. Or Forever.

Mostly forever.

“Thanks, Buck,” His free hand reached out and squeezed Bucky’s wrist, “But I can do it on my own.”

“That’s fine,” Bucky nodded before grabbing the bottle off the bed and passing it to Steve. “Remember: lube. It doesn’t have to be a lot, but don’t insert anything into that fantastic ass without lubricant.”

Steve, despite everything, blushed, “You think my ass is fantastic?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You know it is; now stop fishing for compliments.”

Steve stepped into the attached bathroom, making sure to fully close the door behind him. He set the bottle of lube on the counter before looking closer at the douche and unscrewing the nozzle.

Despite what Bucky may have thought, this wasn’t a completely foreign idea for him. Enemas were invented even before he was a kid and the first line of defense for a number of stomach and health related issues. Since Steve’s personal list of health issues had been ever growing, it was a process he was intimately familiar with.

He didn’t miss the discomfort and the horrible cramps as his stomach roiled. That was one of the many things he didn’t miss about his pre-serum life.

He looked at the mirror, gave himself a once over before he turned the tap of the sink. At least, Steve thought a little ridiculously giving himself a moment to stall, things were mostly pretty neat down there. Since he’d started fooling around with Bucky, he’d gotten pretty good at contorting himself into some weird positions with his electric trimmer, preferring to keep all of his pubic hair trimmed low and neatly. Bucky hadn’t mentioned it explicitly, but seeing the way he kissed the stubble the next time they’d been together, Steve was sure he appreciated it.

He followed Bucky’s instructions, filling the bulb with temperate water, lubricating the nozzle before insertion, and expelling into the toilet. It was a little weird, but it wasn’t completely uncomfortable. Honestly, it was more strange than unpleasant. Thinking about what Bucky had said, he repeated the process a second time.

He flushed the toilet, washed his hands, left the douche in the sink before he heard Bucky knocking softly at the door.

Buckle up, Rogers.

He pulled open the door and Bucky was smiling brightly at him, wasting no time and pulling him in for a kiss with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

As they kissed, Bucky’s free hand slid down Steve’s side until he dropped it down and indecently pawed at Steve’s ass. Having Bucky’s hands on him, combined with the knowledge that he was freshly clean, made Steve’s body flush with a mix of expectation and desire.

The hand on Steve’s neck moved to his ass as well, and suddenly Bucky was squeezing his ass while kissing him deeply, thrusting a tongue deep into his mouth. Without thinking about it, Steve rocked his body towards Bucky, only marginally disappointed when he came into contact with Bucky’s cloth-covered erection. Steve knew from experience that skin on skin was better.

Bucky pulled back, his fingers teasingly close to Steve’s crack as he winked playfully at Steve, an equally appealing flush spreading across his skin.

Steve watched as Bucky stepped into his huge shower, and fiddled with the knobs before stepping out, a tempting little wiggle to his hips.

If he was honest, he’d completely forgotten that Bucky mentioned he was going to take a shower to relax. It was sweet of his best guy, actually, to spend all that time instructing Steve about what’s to come, but then to still have Steve’s well-being in mind.

Bucky Barnes, he decided, was the most generous person he knew.

Steve turned to see Bucky bent down in front of his vanity, pulling out a few fluffy towels. Steve could care less about the towels, and was completely focused on how those briefs stretched across Bucky’s fantastically tight ass.

If he was really lucky, maybe he’d have a chance to be inside Bucky too. Though, he wasn’t going to be greedy. He was well aware that even though Bucky had a pretty high sex drive, no mortal libido could compare to that of a super soldier. He could wait a day. He smiled to himself, they could do that tomorrow.

Bucky finally, finally removed his briefs, letting them fall carelessly to the tile floor as he kicked them aside. Steve was treated to the tempting view of Bucky’s fully naked body, his best guy’s dick erect and pink and a little wet at the tip.

Bucky had a fantastic body, and Steve knew what it felt like to kneel down in front of all that glorious skin. Tearing off all of Bucky’s clothes, quite literally, before Steve blew him had become a bad habit of Steve’s. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why Bucky was so salty about it; Steve had already replaced the jeans he’d destroyed. Twice.

Bucky was looking up and down Steve’s body, much of the same way Steve was doing back to him.

“You doin’ alright, Stevie?” Bucky asked sincerely, “you gotta tell me if you’re not.”

Steve smiled; he was fairly certain that he’d never get tired of Bucky caring about him.

“Yeah, Buck,” he gave a half shrug, “it was a little weird, but I’m fine.”

“Yeah you are,” Bucky agreed vehemently, with a leer that had heat stirring low in Steve’s belly. Bucky had a talent of flipping a switch inside Steve so everything inside him turned from normal to wanting.

Steve didn’t have any response to that, not with the way Bucky was looking at him.

They were really going to do this. And it was going to be awesome.

Steve’s bathroom was already filling with steam, the shower no doubt already finished heating up.

“C’mon babydoll,” Bucky’s low, sultry voice called out to Steve as he reached over and twined their fingers together.

Steve followed easily as Bucky tugged him toward the large glass-walled walk in shower. This was new too.

He and Bucky had been completely naked together, though not all that often. It seemed in all their physical moments, they had only started completely stripping once they’d reached oral sex. Even with the hand jobs Bucky had given Steve, typically one of them was still dressed.

He found that he liked the idea though. Just thinking about being close to Bucky’s wet, hot body, and rubbing themselves together, skin warmed by the temperature of the shower, had Steve’s blood running south. He wanted that very much.

“When you said that I was going to take a shower,” Steve began as stood next to the glass door, pausing for confirmation, “I didn’t know you meant both of us.”

Bucky appraised Steve’s expression, which was open and heated, and pulled Steve into his space by their intertwined hands. He kissed Steve on the chin, then the side of his mouth, as a hand lightly dragged up and down Steve’s side. 

“I definitely meant both of us.” Bucky kept his hand on Steve’s side as he talked. “To be perfectly honest, this is another fantasy of mine, and I have a real good idea of how to relax you.”

Steve flushed at that; he was sure Bucky did. Though, when Bucky mentioned earlier that showers relaxed Steve, it was true, despite not knowing Bucky’s original intention.

Bucky pulled Steve into the shower and under the water. He turned to say something, but Steve didn’t give him the chance.

He gently pushed Bucky up against the tile wall and plastered their bodies together, the water making it easy for skin to roll against skin.

He kissed Bucky, deeply and shivered when Bucky kissed back with a heart racing kind of urgency. Apparently after all of the talk and teasing, Bucky was as anxious as he was.

Steve groaned into the kiss as he felt a warm hand wrap around his hard dick. His stomach was full of butterflies and anticipation, but he found that he didn’t mind.

It felt good to feel excited like this; he wasn’t scared anymore, just very much looking forward to the night he and Bucky were going to have together.

Bucky twisted his wrist on the upstroke and Steve cried out, his head falling forward and tucking into Bucky’s neck. Damn Bucky for already knowing all of Steve’s sweet spots.

His breath quickened as he felt Bucky’s other hand move down the slippery planes of his back, his fingers teasingly dipping into Steve’s crack.

“You like that babydoll?” Bucky’s voice was thick and needy and it made Steve thrust harder into his fist. The fingers dipped down lower and suddenly one was tracing Steve’s rim. Oh, fuck. It was clearly a tease - a tease that left Steve’s knees weak, because then that hand was gripping Steve’s ass cheek tightly, possessively.

“You like being all clean for me? All clean so I can stick my tongue in your asshole? Eat your little ass?”

Steve was not surprised by Bucky’s dirty talk but this was another level. It was dirty and raunchy and intimate and so unbelievably hot. His eyes squeezed tightly closed and he started panting against Bucky’s neck. He moaned in agreement, wanting Bucky to know how much he liked it.

“That’s it, babydoll, that’s it,” Bucky encouraged Steve, all while jacking his hand quicker.

The water around them made Steve’s skin hot, even though Bucky had already done that. He could feel Bucky’s thick cock pushing up against his hip and if he wasn’t holding onto Bucky for dear life, maybe he could’ve grabbed it and jerked Bucky off in tandem.

Steve cried out, but it was muffled against Bucky’s soft neck.

He bit down on Bucky’s skin, surely harder than he should have, as he came all over Bucky’s hand and their abdomens. He continued to thrust as Bucky milked him through the aftershocks.

“Oh Bucky,” He exhaled loudly, lifting his head and blinking water from his eyes, “oh my god.”

Bucky grinned and held his hand under the spray, rinsing away the semen without a thought. He kissed Steve’s neck and chin, only stopping when Steve leaned in to catch his lips.

Steve looked at him questioning but only got a playful smile in return.

“Are you relaxed now?” Bucky husked, one hand on his bicep, the other still trailing teasing up and down Steve’s crack.

“Yeah,” His eyes might be a little glazed over, and his heart might be racing, but it was the truth.

“Good,” Bucky kisses the corner of his mouth before turning off the shower. “I actually had plans to wash your hair and massage you into relaxation, but i got distracted.”

Steve’s lips quirked up, “I’m not complaining.”

“No,” Bucky agreed steadily, “you’re certainly not. I don’t mind cutting our shower short though, especially since I’d planned for it to end in a hand job anyway. God bless your fucking super serum and the fact that I can work you off repeatedly.”

Yes, Steve agreed silently, bless that little physical anomaly, indeed.

They stepped out of the shower, each grabbing a towel to quickly dry off. Despite the fact that he just came, Steve was still very much ready to go. Looking at Bucky’s hard dick while his best guy towel dried his hair, already had Steve’s dick filling again.

As soon as he dropped his towel on the floor, Bucky was grabbing the lube off the counter and pushing Steve one handed into the bedroom and towards the bed.

Steve wanted to comment on the fact that Bucky had clearly grabbed an extra towel from the linen closet and spread it on the bed, but he didn’t have a chance.

Bucky practically manhandled him onto the bed and climbed in his lap, rutting his thick, hard dick against Steve’s stomach.

“Want you so bad,” Bucky’s chest heaves in between biting kisses, ones that Steve met with a fervour.

“Want you too,” He agreed, gasping as Bucky wrapped his teeth around his earlobe and nipped.

“Gonna lay you down, babydoll,” Bucky kissed aggressively down his neck, “gonna bury my face between your cheeks.”

Steve gasped as Bucky but down on his collarbone.

“Gonna eat you so good.”

Oh shit.

Despite Steve’s formidable strength, Bucky quickly pushed at his shoulders until he was lying completely on his back. Hands at his hips rolled him over, leaving him face down, naked, as goosebumps pebbled along his skin.

Bucky kissed down his spine, Steve could feel warm lips on each vertebrae as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. Bucky’s hands held tightly at his hips and his breath quickened as Bucky moved lower.

This was escalating entirely too quickly, but Steve didn’t want it any other way. He was here with Bucky, and all Bucky wanted was to make him feel good. What else could he ask for? 

“Bucky,” he groaned as those kisses moved lower, his dick completely hard and trapped between his body and the bed.

Bucky hummed in agreement and Steve’s breath caught in his throat as Bucky tongued at the top of his crack, sloppy and wet.

Bucky’s hands spread Steve’s cheeks and Steve bit down on his bottom lip. There was anticipation and excitement and some nerves, and he inhaled very slowly, holding his breath.

“Relax, Stevie,” Bucky whispered smoothly, the words reminding Steve to breath. A hand squeezed at his hip and there was a small kiss on the opposite hip. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

Then Steve felt it and his breath caught in his throat.

Bucky started by licking at the top of his crack and then slowly dragging his tongue downwards. Steve gasped as that wet tongue gently licked around his rim. It was soft and wet and slow, and by far the most intimate thing he’d ever done with another person.

“Bucky,” He repeated brokenly.

Just picturing what Bucky was doing was almost as intense as the act itself, and Steve found his eyes closing as his struggled to work correctly, his chest heaving where it was flat against the bed.

Steve grunted loudly as Bucky grabbed his hips and pulled them upwards. Out of reflex, his legs folded under himself, so that he was on his knees and his ass was in the air in front of Bucky’s face.

His body flushed, probably from his cheeks to his chest at the mere idea of it. There was a touch of embarrassment, at the thought of Bucky’s face being that close to his asshole, but it wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, it made Steve want Bucky more, and though he didn’t quite understand it, now was not the time to dissect those feelings.

Bucky was lapping enthusiastically at Steve’s rim, the thin, sensitive skin feeling every little wet, slippery movement.

The thing Steve hadn’t expected was that it was a full sensory experience. Sure, the feeling of Bucky’s tongue on him was unbelievable, but Steve realized that the sounds Bucky made were going directly to his dick.

Bucky licked upwards, his tongue flat, from Steve’s balls to his hole and Steve shouted out loud. The wet, slurping noise Bucky made was lewd and even a little disgusting, but it had Steve wishing his dick was still pressed against the bed, his need to press against it steadily growing with Bucky’s ministrations. Those fantastically awful sounds were making him wish for friction on his dick because they were so fucking hot.

Steve groaned again, low in his throat, as he felt little licks around the rim of his hole. For something so depraved and unapologetically sexual, Bucky was almost gently and despite the fact he could barely remember to breathe, it placed a smile on his lips. Bucky was a generous lover and Steve wasn’t going to forget it.

His back arched wildly as he felt teeth scrape lightly at his rim and a whimper he didn’t recognize tumbled from his throat. 

“Bucky,” he cried out, sounding needy, and though he had no way to know for sure, he was pretty sure Bucky hummed his name in response. 

Steve didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on his is life, and much like he was when Bucky sucked his dick, he felt absolutely desperate for orgasm.

When he felt Bucky’s tongue literally breach his body wet, and no doubt pointed and fighting the tightness of Steve rim, Steve’s hands fisted in the comforter tight enough to rip it. He wasn’t above begging; in fact, it took everything he had not to push his ass back against Bucky’s face. “Oh, Bucky! Oh, oh, oh, please!”

Bucky pulled back, and Steve legs felt like jelly and his knees were weak. There’d been moments when he’d broken the majority of bones in his legs, but he never felt boneless like this.

“One day, I’m gonna make you come just on my tongue.”

Steve didn’t doubt it was possible, Bucky’s mouth was talented as hell; Steve’s was all red and swollen and dripping as a direct result of what Bucky had been doing.

Steve’s legs collapsed under him and he was flat on the surface of his bed, his hips immediately rolling into the towel below him.

“Need you,” He managed to ground out, two seconds away from jerking himself off as quickly as possible.

“I know, babydoll,” Bucky purred, no doubt sounded satisfied as just how wound up Steve was. “You need it so bad.”

“Now,” He added, worried Bucky didn’t realize how dire the situation was.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was heavier than it was, “I’m gonna go into the bathroom and wash my mouth out ‘cause that’s a thing for some people —we can talk about that later an’ I wanna be able to kiss you now—then I’m gonna get back here and finger you real nice.”

“Please,” He moaned because if he asked nicely, maybe Bucky would hurry.

All of this made the last 13 days apart feel like nothing. If this is what Steve got to come home to? Then like fuck was he ever complaining about long missions ever again.

Sure, it was wonderful and endearing to come home and have his best guy concerned and look him over top to bottom for bruises or injuries or anything that Bucky could quickly bandage in a sort of crisp, professional way.

But this? Sex and and nakedness and touching and fuck, now, rimming. This was _so much better_.

With a Herculean effort his muscles typically didn’t call for, Steve managed to roll onto his back. His legs felt weak and his body was flushed, his erection looking almost angry it was so dark red.

He heard the sink running in the adjacent bathroom and took the moment to try and steady his breathing, pulling deep breaths into his lungs.

Steve watched as Bucky swaggered back into the bedroom, eyes hooded and his own dick swollen and hard.

As soon as Bucky was within arm’s reach, Steve grabbed him and crashed their mouths together. Bucky tasted like the mint of Steve’s mouthwash and that only encouraged him to thrust his tongue in Bucky’s mouth, trying to nearly devour him.

Though Steve’s hands were grappling at the back of Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky surprised him by wrapping a hand tightly around his dick.

Steve moaned against Bucky’s lips, the sound low in his throat, and he pulled his partner closer, practically on top of him as he needed more.

“Steve, babydoll,” Bucky’s voice was ragged as he pulled back. It wasn’t enough though and Steve sucked aggressively at Bucky’s collarbone since it was still close enough for him to reach.

“Shh,” Bucky tried to smooth him and Steve made a sound of disappointment when that tight fist was no longer wrapped around his dick.

Thinking of Bucky’s earlier words, Steve’s whole body shuddered. “You want me to roll over?”

“No,” Bucky shook his head as he scooted downward, settling between Steve’s legs, “I wanna see your face for this.”

Steve barely nodded, just a small bob of his head, as his heart caught in his throat. Sure, Bucky had just made him feel amazing but his head had been against a pillow. Actually seeing Bucky between his thighs made his dick jump and his hand sweat.

Bucky’s right hand fumbled around the mattress until it grabbed the open box of latex gloves.

At Steve’s questioning look, Bucky gave him a reassuring smile, all while snapping the latex over his fingers. “It’s gonna feel weird the first time, it shouldn’t hurt but you’ll probably be uncomfortable.”

Steve nodded, he figured as much but more than trusted Bucky to take care of him.

“The less discomfort the better, and the latex will be slicker than skin on skin.”

“Oh,” He responded weakly, unable to think of any other words as Bucky softly nuzzled his face against Steve’s dick.

“Don’t worry, babydoll,” Bucky’s voice dipped low, “I’ll give you just my fingers next time.”

Steve’s pulse raced at the thought. Bucky was already thinking about next time. At this rate, Steve was never leaving Bucky ever again.

The click of the lube cap seemed overly loud as Bucky coated his fingers.

“Gonna start with one,” Bucky kissed Steve’s hip.

Even though Steve was embarrassed to admit it, he was silently thankful that Bucky was narrating as he went. If there was a time to get nervous, it’d be now, but Bucky’s easy explanation of what was happening kept his nerves from returning.

“And then we’ll work you up to two; that should be plenty to get you off.”

Steve wanted that; he wanted that very much.

“Gonna make you feel real nice.”

“Now?” He asked, his voice sounding unfamiliarly needy.

“Gotta gimme a sec, Stevie,” Bucky kissed his opposite hip. “‘M letting the lube warm up on my fingers. It can be a little uncomfortable when it’s cold.”

Once again, Bucky was the sweetest and generous person in his life.

Steve would’ve complained, but Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s dick and sucked lightly. He cried out at the wet heat and struggled not to push Bucky’s head down further onto his dick.

Bucky’s distraction worked pretty well, but Steve automatically tensed up when he felt curious fingers trace the rim of his hole. Bucky didn’t stop though, he kept sucking Steve’s dick lightly while one hand continued to pet Steve’s hip and the other played with his rim.

After a few minutes, he finally started to relax, his muscles losing the tension they held and Bucky’s questing finger didn’t feel bad once he got used to it. It was a nice feeling to be touched so intimately.

Steve settled into the bed, his body relaxing against the blankets and pillows, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of Bucky pleasuring him.

The first thing he felt was pressure, and he gasped as he felt Bucky’s finger pressing against his asshole. Bucky was right, and it did feel strange, but once Bucky had breached Steve’s body past the ring of muscle there, it felt slightly less uncomfortable.

It didn’t hurt exactly, it didn’t chafe, and Steve attributed that to the generous amount of lube he’d seen on Bucky’s finger, that was now twisting in Steve’s body.

“Easy, Stevie,” Bucky must’ve heard the gasping breaths Steve attempted to take, and he pulled off his dick to tell him so. “Just take it easy.”

Steve nodded and took Bucky’s advice, trying to stay relaxed.

It was a good few minutes of Bucky working one finger into his body, slowly sliding it in and out.

“Doin’ so good, babydoll,” Bucky encouraged. “You’re startin’ to loosen up for me real nice.”

Bucky pushed his finger in deeper and continued to work it in deep as Steve relaxed further.

“So pretty for me, Stevie. You look so good with my finger inside you.”

It took a few more minutes, and while it felt strange, Steve eventually adjusted and didn’t feel the initial discomfort anymore.

“Are you okay with me trying two?”

Steve nodded and Bucky’s finger withdrew. He heard the click of the lube cap, and then he felt more pressure against his hole. The two fingers weren’t as easy as one and he grunted while Bucky worked them into his body.

His erection flagged slightly and Bucky kissed his hip. 

“You doin’ alright, Stevie?”

Steve nodded, keeping his body relaxed and focusing on the soft touch of Bucky’s free hand at his hip, stroking gently.

“Don’t worry, babydoll, I’m gonna take care of you.”

The reassurance made his chest feel warm and he exhaled slowly, feeling a definite stretch from Bucky’s fingers.

It took some time, but like the first finger, the initial discomfort started to fade away as Steve’s body adjusted to the intrusion.

“Okay, Steve,” Bucky’s voice was muffled against Steve’s skin as Buck kissed along the apex of his thighs. “‘M gonna hit your prostate; you’ll definitely know when I get your sweet spot.”

Steve felt the stretch of Bucky’s fingers as they twisted, but shouted suddenly when Bucky hit that surprisingly good spot inside him. Bucky’s fingers pulled out and then pushed back in with startling accuracy, making Steve’s body flood with heat all over again.

“Oh, Bucky, oh Bucky!” He cried out, shocked at the flood of intense sensation that rolled over him.

Steve couldn’t believe how fantastically good it felt, and his back arched wildly as he moaned in the back of his throat.

“Oh, ohhh,” He tried to call out Bucky’s name but was reduced to simple syllables and could quite form the word, so awash in the sensation.

“That’s it, babydoll,” Bucky’s thick, deep voice encouraged Steve before Bucky wrapped his lips around Steve’s dick and sucked enthusiastically.

Steve could cry it all felt so good, and when Bucky’s free hand wrapped around the base of his dick, doubling the sensation he was already experiencing, something inside him broke.

He shouted out loud, one hand finding its way into Bucky’s hair and the other twisting in his sheets. His orgasm hit him with the force of a train, and he gasped for air and saw stars behind his eyelids, feeling it down to his toes. His hips thrust upwards, into Bucky’s waiting mouth, Bucky easily swallowing his release.

Bucky milked him through it, sucking lightly at the head of his dick while he came down. It wasn’t until Steve lightly pushed at Bucky’s hair that he stopped.

Bucky pulled off of his dick, grinning, and Steve realized that Bucky’s fingers were no longer moving.

“This might feel weird,” Bucky looked at Steve questioningly.

Steve nodded and Bucky kissed his hip once before slowly sliding his fingers out of Steve’s body while Steve grunted at the strange feeling.

Steve watched, eyes heavy-lidded and body loose as Bucky grabbed the edge of the glove and pulled it off while pulling it inside out. He tossed it carelessly off the side of the bed, before turning his focus to Steve.

“How you doin’, Steve?” Bucky asked sincerely, obviously concerned and Steve felt content to be on the side of Bucky’s concern.

“That was amazing,” He practically shouted. He wasn’t even lying, it really was. It was absolutely fantastic.

Bucky laughed, amusement taking over his features, “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

Steve watched Bucky, grinning in response. His heart was still racing but he felt fucking fantastic, and looking at Bucky’s naked body with his beautifully hard dick made Steve think he’d be up for round four in no time.

Besides, his mind was mostly on one thing.

“So,” Steve asked, voice thick as he reached a hand out for Bucky, “can we do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow night.


End file.
